This invention pertains to an improved water supply system for an automatic ice-forming apparatus of a refrigeration apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,427-Eyman et al discloses an automatic ice-forming apparatus within a freezing compartment of a refrigeration apparatus. That refrigeration apparatus has inner and outer spaced-apart cases with insulating material positioned in the space formed between said cases. In that patent, the water supply line is held in heat exchange relationship with the outer case only by the foam insulation. In that construction, sufficient forces can be subjected on the water line by the foam during the formation thereof to displace the line and resultingly insulate the line from the outer case.
The present invention is specifically directed to apparatus and method for constructing a water delivery system for the ice-forming apparatus which is easy to install and, after installation, has improved assurance of preferred temperature control of water passing therethrough from a water supply source into the automatic ice-forming apparatus.